Sigrun
by Kusanagi Laevateinn
Summary: There was once a very prosper and peaceful island. The magicians soon reigned, and built a Magic Academy called Sigrun. However, there were secrets and bloody past veiled by a thick mist. Along the way, confusing and blinding love blooms, and enemies appear one by one. Can you survive? [ReaderxUndecided/Various] [AU!Magic & Mythology] [More in A/N]
1. Island of Gods

**Firstly, I'm sorry as this would be a quite long A/N.**

**Anyway, this one is a complete AU. Magical stuff. Oh, and there are beasts and beastmen, too. Yay me for being very cliche. Also, there will be little to no sakka and more magical action. I also made a strict rule to myself that each chapter must have 2k+ words or else I won't update, so there you have it.**

**It is rated T due to; violence, romance later on, drama drama drama, and mostly teenage themes.**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written, man.**

**Also, for the pairing, it is currently ReaderxVarious (almost all the guys), but there's a little yuri route, too-it's up to you how you view it, really. It could be taken as a close friendship.**

**For the final pairing, I will ask you readers to vote later.**

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN/GO/CHRONO STONE/GALAXY.**

**Happy reading, 'k? Drop by a review if you're so kind as to follow/favorite!**

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a world where magic and mythical creatures exists, there was an island, prosper and peaceful. It was a land where nobody reigned. There was a rumor that the island was once inhabited by the Gods, however the rumor was never proven._

_Soon, magicians set their eyes on the said land, in which name was now The Island of Gods, due to the vast amount of magic streaming around them and the knowledge that could be gathered._

_The Island of Gods was full of things that they haven't yet discovered-things that weren't known to humans, magicians, and beastmen alike. Species of flowers, beasts, insects, even rocks and minerals they've never seen. The island was, as they said, filled with knowledge._

_Due to this, the magicians decided to gather people and start a Magic Academy on the island, hell bent on discovering everything that could be discovered on the said island._

_The Academy's name was Sigrun Academy. Having over two thousand students and houses to board them all in, vast amount of talented magicians and endless properties, it was referred to as 'The City of Magic' due to the amount of magicians, apprentices and magic 'seeds' inhabiting the island._

* * *

_RINGRINGRINGRING!_

You quickly rose from your bed in surprise, hearing the obnoxiously loud and blaring alarm that your roommate, Mizukawa Minori, set up for you. She had been your friend since you were five, and she has your habits, quirks etcetera memorized; including your heavy sleeping routine.

"Minori... you could've been a little gentler, you know!" You complained as you shot her a weak glare.

Minori snorted as she crossed her arms over her perfectly tidy school uniform, "You know very well that normal methods don't work on you," she said while not giving you time to retort, "Once, your mother and I were even forced to flush cold water on you."

"Hey! That time I pull off an all-nighter because I had to finish homework, you know!" You justified.

Minori sighed, but then smiled at you, "Just go and get ready. This is our first day at school and you wouldn't want to get late, would you?"

"Oh, yeah! Today we're officially enrolling as Sigrun's freshmen! I can't wait~ I wonder if I'll meet a senpai-or a freshman, too, you get the drill-destined for me?" You said, snickering to yourself.

"Well, considering you're like this... I don't know." She replied, holding back a laugh.

"Hey, that's mean!"

"Go and change already. We don't have all day, you know! I don't want to get detention on my first day." Minori stated as she threw your uniform to your helpless self.

"Fine, fine." You finally obliged and went inside the bathroom. It's not like you hated the uniform or something. Quite the contrary, it was cute; the usual sailor uniform, but with more colors and a cute ribbon as its bowtie. The checkered skirt went above your knee a little, but it's not too much of a problem, at least because you wore white, mid-tigh length stocking.

_"What should I do about you, (F/N)..."_ Minori sighed.

* * *

After you finished getting ready, Minori led the way outside the girls' dormitory called the Gretel Dormitory. The boys' are called the Hansel Dormitory, likewise.

Walking around the way, you could see a lot of girls waving their wands, some in excitement, some boasting, some in plain boredom (only a little amount of them, though. Why would you get bored in this place where you'll learn magic?!). Minori walked straight, her pretty yet stern face and her straight figure adding up to her charisma. She was always a very amazing girl, you had always thought. You admired her ever since you were a snotty brat.

"Minori... this place is huge!" You said in awe.

Minori sighed, "(F/N), you said that about ten times today. _And_ twelve times yesterday. How long are you going to be awed for?" she said exasperatedly.

You grinned at her sheepishly, "Ah... you counted?"

"Of course I do." Minori replied.

"Well... that just means you care for me, Minori!" You smiled full force at her.

"(F/N)..." Minori couldn't do anything but to helplessly look at your overly-bubbly self.

"Come on, Minori! Let's race!" You said, as you picked up your pace, running towards the huge academy building towering in front of you.

Minori sighed, again, for the umpteenth time today, "Watch out, you'll trip over and fall."

"I won't, Mi-AH!" Just as she said so, you tripped-over _nothing_-and fell. Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately), you fell right on top of someone who were walking in front of you, who doesn't seem to be very elated about it.

"O-oh! I'm sorry!" You quickly said, as you turn your head to look at the person (whose stomach) you're currently sitting on. It was a very handsome boy with blue hair and peculiar hairstyle. He has a frown marring his features-it effectively made him look more attractive, at least that's what you think.

"Oi. When will you get off me, fatty?!" He yelled at you, successfully making you flinch. "You're god damn heavy!"

"S-sorry!" You replied as you frantically stood up, bowing at him in panic.

"Tch," he said, "What a stupid girl." He stood up and dusted his uniform. He then proceed to glare at you with irritation fully visible on his face.

"I-I apologize!" You said, as you secretly looked to your right-towards Minori, who only sighed and covered her face with her hand. _"She's not helping at all!"_ you mentally screamed.

"You." He said coldly.

"Y-yes?!" You looked up, not daring to stand up straight and kept your lower body bowing.

"Stop bowing already!" He snapped.

"I-I'm sorry!" You quickly stood up straight, and you felt like you were an ant on his fiery gaze. _"What have I got myself into?"_ you thought, crying inside.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Umm..."

"I'm asking you! What's your name?!" he yelled impatiently.

_"More like you're ordering me!"_ you thought, but you complied and said, "I'm (L/N) (F/N), a freshman..."

"Oh. Just like me," He said, "I'll remember your face. If you ever bump to me again..." he purposefully hung his sentence there.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Stupid girl." He then turned around and walked away with his group of friends, leaving you confused and scared. He looked really, very scary back then.

"...What..." You said to yourself. _"He didn't even tell me his name! W-wait, that's not the problem here..." _you thought.

"(F/N)!" Minori called you. Suddenly she was standing right beside you, her face showing real worry, but really, you don't give a damn right now. She didn't help you at all!

"Minori! You betrayed me!" You said, feigning hurt.

"Well, _you're_ the one who didn't heed my warning." Minori retaliated, "I already told you you'll trip!"

"_Exactly_! Because you said I'll trip, I tripped!"

"...What?"

"Well, technically, you're praying that I'll trip!"

"I didn't!"

"Words are prayers, you know!"

"Maybe the Gods just liked to laugh at you and see you miserable, then, (F/N)."

"That's just cruel!" you said, faking a tear.

"Let's just go inside," Minori said, "We're almost late."

"Alright!" You grinned as Minori held your hand and led you inside.

You just can't stay mad at Minori for long. Maybe it's because she's just so adorable.

* * *

"Alright, class." said your stern-looking, cape-wearing teacher (you weren't sure that it is a cape, but well, it _looked_ like one, so all's well), "I'm Kidou Yuuto, your teacher for the semester." This peculiar teacher also wore weird goggles. _"Did he hurt his eyes or something? Doesn't look like it."_ you wondered.

Kidou coughed, "My eyes are fine, thank you for the concern." he said as he glanced at you through his goggles. Your face immidiately flushed red; how did he know?!

"Ah. I _can_ read minds." he said again, and the whole room gasped. Some even muttered "Are you kidding me?!", "He looks serious...", "What the hell?!", "Shit!" and some curses or another under their breaths. Kidou coughed again, and then he mustered a small smile. This happens a lot in his teaching career.

"Don't you worry," Kidou said, "I wont breach your privacy without a reason." And he heard his classroom's residents sighing in relieve.

_...But he could always make up a reason or two. _It's not like he had to tell his students that, right?

"So, without further ado, let's start by introducing ourselves," Kidou said, "I'll take the rollcall now."

Everyone in the classroom gets called one by one; it was a huge classroom, but Kidou's voice blared through, despite being low pitched and a bit soft. It was probably because of his charisma everyone decided to shut up and listen to him.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke." he called, and you could hear muffled "Present." near-well, not that near, but kind of-you.

"Mizukawa Minori." Minori put her hand up, stood on her place and calmly said, "Present." After a nod from Kidou, she sat back on her seat.

"Matsukaze Tenma." Just then, you saw a student shuffling on his seat and stood up clumsily, as he said "Present!" a bit louder than needed, invoking a laugh from his classmates. He quickly went back to his seat, blushing and blabbering something incomprehensible.

Kidou decided to move on, and called a few names before you heard a familiar name, "Ibuki Munemasa.", "Manabe Jin'ichirou.", and "Minaho Kazuto."-It seems that Minori beside you also perked up when hearing those names; your friends from the same town were on the the same class as you are! What great luck you have!

You turned around to check them and the three smiled at you (Ibuki only glanced and nodded at you, though), and you smiled back at them. Lots of names later and Kidou finished his rollcall. The class is filled with different kinds of people and you were more than happy to be a part of them.

"Alright, now..." Kidou said.

You just realized that Kidou hasn't called your name yet, so you decided to bug him about it. "Teacher, you haven't called me yet," you said.

"Ah," Kidou said, as he looked down to his thick book, "You're... (L/N) (F/N), correct?"

"Yes," you said without hesitation. Kidou fixed his gaze at you, as if he's thinking about something, but then shook his head and called your name. You stood up, nodded at him and said, "Present." and the class continued as usual.

Suddenly, before Kidou could say anything, the classroom door was knocked. With a flick of Kidou's fingers, the big oak door opened smoothly with ease, revealing a purple haired man in a suit.

"Kogure," Kidou said, nodding at him, "What can I help you with?"

The man, whom Kidou referred to as Kogure walked in and handed Kidou an envelope with Sigrun Academy's signature gold and dark blue stamp on it.

"From Board Chairman Endou. His assistant Gouenji told me to give it to you." Kogure explained.

Kidou nodded, and after examining the envelope for a while, he opened it, and read the contents intently. "This..." He said, as he shot Kogure a questioning glance.

"Yes, they're giving the list earlier this year. Everything has been a smooth sailing since Board Chairman Endou took over," Kogure said with a smile, "Well, I'd better go and deliver the other letters, so see ya, Kidou."

"Thank you, and see you later, Kogure."

Kogure then clapped his hand once and suddenly he's gone, leaving a lot of frog on his wake. The whole classroom stared at the frogs, and when the frogs each hopped to the students' heads (while croaking), everyone screamed, except a few people, including you and Minori. Back when you were a child you liked to play on the vast field and swamps back in your hometown, so a frog doesn't really scare you (now, anyway. It _did_ scare you senseless back then).

A few moments after that, Kogure peeked his head inside the classroom from the door, "_Ushishishi! _That was hilarious! You got a lot of scaredy cats on your classroom this semester, Kidou." and with another clap the frogs were gone, leaving candies on their place earlier. "Well, there you go, free candies. No hard feelings, yeah?" Kogure then quickly ran away when Kidou glared at him.

"He hasn't changed at all." Kidou sighed exasperatedly.

"Teach, could you tell us the contents of the letter?" came a voice from a bit far away behind you. It was a boy with purplish colored hair-you remembered that his name is Kishibe Taiga. He looks so calm and solemn that you couldn't help but to remember him.

"Kishibe, correct?" Kidou asked, and Kishibe nodded. "Great question. Firstly, all the people I called should step forward towards the blackboard." The students nodded in sync, as Kidou smiled in satisfaction. He then started to call the names one by one.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke, Kishibe Taiga, Mizukawa Minori, Fey Rune, Kariya Masaki, Manabe Jin'ichirou, and Minaho Kazuto." Kidou said.

You and Minori exchanged worried glances, but then Minori steeled herself and stepped forward. You could only watch as the others joined her, some indifferent, some surprised, despite all of them held curiosity within their facial features. Minori stole glances at you and you replied by nodding your head and gave her a smile, _"Everything will be ok."_

"Tsurugi, Kishibe, Mizukawa, Fey, Kariya, Manabe and Minaho..." Kidou said, "Would be moved to the special class. This class consists of other geniuses and people on you guys' level."

Everyone gasped. They hadn't heard about the special class before!

"This class was kept secret from the new students so that they don't try to cheat the tests and get falsely put into the special class. However, I would be surprised if that works," At this, Kidou gave a mysterious smile that sent shivers down everyone's spines, "You seven are put into the class because the school has huge expectation of you, so do well."

The seven students in front of the classroom nodded.

"Here's the map that tells you the direction to the Special Class. Everyone else from another classroom should be there right about now, and you will, from now on, attend classes there instead of here."

Your heart broke at the mention of them leaving the classroom. You didn't know Kishibe, Tsurugi, Fey nor Kariya, but Minori and Manabe, also Minaho are one of your closest friends, and you wouldn't want them leaving... Minori seemed to be reluctant in leaving too, but she has to. You didn't want to be an egoistic friend either, so you nodded at him and whispered a faint 'congratulations'.

Manabe and Minaho looked at you and Ibuki, their eyes conveyed that they were proud, yet a little sad to leave the classroom. You looked at Ibuki and he looked back at you, and at that time you felt that you two had reached a mutual understanding.

_With the others gone, you two must be united!_

...Unless the both of you wants to fall and fail, considering studying isn't really any of the two of your forte.

"Now, go," Kidou said. Tsurugi accepted the map and nodded at his friend, Matsukaze Tenma (and the little guy. His name seems to be Nishizono Shinsuke?) before leaving the classroom, leading the rest of the chosen students behind him.

"With that sorted out..." Kidou said, "It's time to start the essential elemental test." Kidou said.

...A...A test?! On the _first day_ of school?! That's ludicrous!

"This test will determine your element-those of you who already knew what's yours are also obliged to join-in magic. There are Wind, Fire, Earth, Wood and Void element." said Kidou, "However, Void element is quite special because it has no weaknesses nor is it strong against anything else. Void element magic could be created by mixing two or more elements-however, having two elements are very hard and not everyone have the talent to learn two, let alone more."

You listened intently. Hey, without Minori here, you couldn't slack off!

Without you realizing, Ibuki changed seats into the empty one beside you as it was left by Minori. He then looked at you with swirling emotions in his eyes. Your smile made his heart beats so fast, but thank goodness he could maintain his poker face quite well (anything less and he would be as red as tomato).

When you turned around, you finally realized that Ibuki is now sitting beside you. "I-Ibuki!" you said, half whispering half yelling.

"Hmm?" the white haired boy asked.

"You're-...ah, nevermind." You said finally. You don't mind a company. With Minori going to another class, it would be a bit lonely. Thank God you still had Ibuki. "Thanks for keeping me company, Ibuki." You said, smiling at him. He nodded at you and then turned his head, as if he doesn't want you to look at him. "Anything wrong?" You asked. He shook his head and you decided to do continue listening to your teacher.

"So, for now, I'll teach you a spell." Kidou said, "It's a spell to call forth an elemental light-each in their different colors." Kidou said, "You must concentrate and say the chant. I'll give an example." At this, everyone's eyes turned sharp and they concentrated their sight at Kidou.

_**"The elements whose existence are the essence of the world,"**_ Kidou chanted, _**"Heed my call!"**_

Suddenly, a small cyclone formed on Kidou's hand. It swirls around and then forms his name in alphabet, clear and shining _"KIDOU YUUTO"_.

Everyone looked at Kidou, some amazed, while some indifferent (because really, that magic isn't hard at all).

"Forming letters and numbers are easy, however, first you must have a good grasp of what your element is. In the count to three, everyone proceed to concentrate and then chant."

You gulped, and then exchanged glances with Ibuki. He nodded at you with confidence, and somehow his smile made you feel a little bit better.

* * *

**First chapter there. Also, I need you all to vote which element the reader/heroine should get. Take note that the chapter will somewhat differ for each element, so choose wisely. Everyone's elements are their canon ones, and I decided to use the canon elements, so check the wiki for any questions about them.**

**Review/PM to vote, as per usual!**

**The galaxy kids are your friends back in your hometown.  
****The original IE are mostly teachers. GO/CS cast are friends. Most of them, anyway.  
The others... well, you'll know soon.  
You can PM me for any questions regarding the AU.**


	2. Unpleasant Surprise

**Second chapter, everyone! Thank you for the favs, follows, and the great reviews! Due to that, I feel motivated. Word count is more or less 2,442, I filled my quota!~**

**Also, Wind Element won by a landslide (...not really.), so that's what we'll be using. Keep an eye on other things to vote, and thank you for the voters!**

**To clear up misunderstandings, Void Element is ****_not_**** a basic element. It's basically two mixed into one, so that's not a choice. I should've cleared that one earlier, sorry! I never wrote Tetsukado, too (hell, I've only seen him like twice?), so if you want to flame or critic me on that, go do it! Gogogo!**

**Last one, about that teacher-student romance inquiry, there would most likely be, so keep an eye on it!~**

**Now, without further ado, I present to you, Sigrun's second chapter!**

* * *

**_:: Earlier Chapter ::_**

_"It's time to start the essential elemental test." Kidou said._

_...A...A test?! On the first day of school?! That's ludicrous!_

* * *

Everyone then closed their eyes and started concentrating. You were one of the first ones to start 'feeling' the _magic streams_ on the island. Those magic streams enhance people's magic powers to a degree, and Ibuki once said that if you have a good grasp of the streams here, you'll be very strong.

You nodded to him, because Ibuki's father was, and still is a high magician. He should know better.

"One...," Kidou started counting, and you held your breath. If you failed this one, then you don't even know if you're qualified to be a magician at all. You were born with magic powers, just as the others, but sometimes there are people who failed, too. Those people has extremely bad grasp of their magic power and decided to quit being a magician altogether and start living like a normal human.

"Two...," Kidou said again, and his eyes scanned the whole room. Nobody's talking amongst themselves, good. "And... Three!"

**_"The elements whose existence are the essence of the world, Heed my call!"_**

The student's voices blared through the whole classroom. When the students opened their eyes, everyone screamed in joy.

"I did it! I got Earth Element!" some people screamed. Everyone else seems to be as hyper as the others as they exchanged their thoughts about the elements with each other. Nobody failed in your classroom, you noted with relief.

"(F/N)... you got... Wind element..." Ibuki said. It was true, on your hand shone a green light, and a small swirl of cyclone. It wasn't like Kidou's—it swirls a bit slower than his, and yet it brings calmness to people, Ibuki thought.

"Ah! That's true! And Ibuki, you got..." You then gasped, seeing as there was absolutely _nothing _on Ibuki's hands. No swirling green cyclone. No blazing flames. No levitating stones... and no green leafs swirling around. "...I-Ibuki..."

Ibuki looked at his hands, surprise apparent on his face. He was sure he would... succeed, but... nothing came out. He tried to speak the chant over and over again, and without knowing, attracted the attention of his classmates and homeroom teacher. Ibuki kept chanting and chanting, and yet nothing works. It was as if he never had magic powers at all.

As if... he was just a _normal_ human.

"...Ibuki..." You said slowly, but in truth, you didn't even know what you wanted—no, what you _could _say to him.

Ibuki clenched his fists tightly, as it went paler by the second; blood couldn't flow properly due to the pressure. You also noted that Ibuki gritted his teeth in anger—most probably to himself. He had failed the easiest spell, and that in itself meant that he probably doesn't have any magic powers at all.

"Ibuki Munemasa," Kidou's voice broke through the silence emerged, "What seems to be the problem?" He asked. However, seeing as Ibuki wouldn't answer him any time soon, Kidou turned around and asked you the same thing.

You didn't know how to answer, and everytime you tried to open your mouth and say something, you'd end up closing it again without saying anything.

"...I see." Kidou grasped the situation quite perfectly for he could read minds—the question asked earlier was merely formalities. "Ibuki Munemasa, after school, you have to meet the Board Chairman Endou Mamoru." He said, his face not letting anyone in on his emotions. You could only _barely _sense it, but you somehow felt a tint of melancholy on Kidou's voice. It made you shudder.

After that, classes went by idly. Of course you still take notes and whatnot, but when you stole glances to Ibuki occasionally, you could see worry, sadness, and most of all, hatred on his face. He refused to talk to you no matter what you did, and you decided to wait until he felt like talking.

After all, what could you do? Nothing.

You could do nothing but wish for the best.

* * *

After school, Ibuki dashed outside the classroom without even a simple 'see you later'. It was as if he's still enraged, and you can only stare at his retreating figure. You figured he's on his way to meet the Board Chairman. You briefly wondered whether or not you could sneak up to the Board Chairman's room.

...You didn't have anything better to do, anyway. You met Minori earlier and she said she already got a bunch of projects to work on with her new classmates.

_"The flipside of being in the Special Class," _You thought, _"Minori was always very smart since we were little." _It was a bit lonely, without there being Minori beside you and all, but you must do your best for Minori, too. She wouldn't want you to flunk on your tests and ultimately, repeats a year.

You dashed outside, with your [f/c]-colored, flower patterned bag given by Ibuki as a gift on your seventh birthday, slung on your shoulder. You were sure you could do anything, if only to help Ibuki so that he wouldn't get kicked out from school.

* * *

Ibuki knocked on the Board Chairman Room's door, his face still contorted with irritation and swelling anger. More to himself, rather than other people. He hated how he was so emotional, especially to you, that he didn't bother to listen what you were trying to say and convey to him. He knew you were worried, but his pride wouldn't allow him to accept your worries.

Sometimes he hated himself for not being a honest person, especially around you.

"Come in," He heard a faint male voice from behind the door, as the huge oak door—that had even more beautiful carvings on it—opened, revealing a grinning male with an orange headband. Beside him was a beautiful woman with long, wavy hair, and both of them looked very kind.

"You are... Ibuki Munemasa, correct?" The male one said, "I'm Endou Mamoru, the board chairman of Sigrun Academy. And this is my wife." At that, the female beside him nodded and smiled good-naturedly at Ibuki, whilst introducing herself. Her name was Endou Natsumi.

"I am," Ibuki replied, his irritation slowly fading. The two people in front of him was soothing. _"They emit the same warm aura as (F/N)..." _he thought. "...Are you going to kick me out from school?"

At this, Endou looked sincerely surprised. "Kick you out? Why would I?" He asked, whilst his wife chuckled softly.

Ibuki looked at the pair in confusion, "It's because I..." He didn't want to admit it, but... "It's because that I... I can't use magic."

"Ah, did you really think so?" Endou asked, a grin blooming on his face, "You can."

Ibuki couldn't hear any hint of uncertainty in the young Board Chairman's voice at all. It was as if he's perfectly sure that Ibuki could, in fact, use magic. It confuses Ibuki, yet he could only hope Endou was right.

"Well, you're just one of those that are a bit bad in realizing and controlling your own power, you know? It's perfectly normal!" Endou said, smiling, "There was a saying I once heard... _'When there is a will, there is a way'. _Do you have the will to open up a way?" Endou was grinning inside because the way he said it reminds him of one of his friends slash worker.

"I do." There was no hesitance in Ibuki's voice as he replied to Endou's question.

"That's great," Endou said, "Natsumi, if you'd please."

The female beside Endou, Natsumi spoke with her wise-toned voice, "If that is so, then you will be assigned to a different class," she said, "This class consists of students who has the same problems as you are. However, your classes wont be as easy as the others. In fact, it might just be the hardest one out of all—even the Special Class, who has taxing school works gets it better than that class."

Ibuki nodded. There was no way he's going to drop out. His pride wouldn't let him to, and most of all he couldn't shame his father like that. He would finish his education here and be a successful magician just like his father.

"That's great! Then, it's official." Endou said joyfully, "Natsumi will give you the map to your new classroom. From tomorrow onward, you'll be in your new class."

"Yes... Thank you." Ibuki muttered the last part, but that was enough to make Endou and Natsumi smile.

* * *

You made your way through the mass of students hurriedly. You had to be quick, or else you'll miss everything entirely. On your way, you saw familiar faces of Manabe and Minaho, both seem to be too wrapped in their 'scientific talk' to notice you. You don't feel like interrupting them would be a wise choice, so you said a hushed greeting and then continued your way.

You also bumped to one of your quieter childhood friend, Tetsukado. He was always the serious one, but deep down, he's actually quite friendly. You clicked well with him, but your classes were separated, so you didn't see him much on your first day.

"Tetsukado!" You waved. He seemed to notice you, since he waved back.

"(F/N)," he said, "What are you doing, hurrying like that?"

"It's a long story..." You said. You had wanted to tell him the whole story (and possibly weep over your uselessness and wallow in self-pity in front of him, but you digressed), but you wont make it if you were to start your story now. "But I need to get to the Board Chairman's office, and fast!"

"It's about Ibuki, isn't it?" he asked, his face bearing seriousness, even more intense than usual.

"Yes..."

"I saw him storming off earlier. It's better if you catch up to him quickly. Do you know where the office is?"

"I-I don't, actually. I heard it's somewhere high up in the tower located in the center of the school building..."

"That's right. It's on the highest level of the tower—the other higher ups' offices are also there, I read about it in the students' handbook." He explained, with you listening intently. Much to your embarrassment, you had lost your handbook somewhere.

"Will you come with me, Tetsukado?" You asked. It's not like you're scared to go on your own, but Tetsukado's presence always ease you up since he's a very strong person and you trust him a lot.

"Sorry, I have an urgent appointment..." Tetsukado said, "I can only wish you luck."

"No, it's fine!" You hastily replied, "I'll get going now, then. Thank you, Tetsukado!" You quickly walked away, as Tetsukado stared on your retreating figure. He sighed, and then walked away.

* * *

Upon arriving at the tower, you gasped in astonishment, _"It's so tall! I went past this area before, but I never had a chance to-Oh!" _you shook your head as your train of thoughts broke, _"I need to get to the chairman's room. I can't get distracted!"_

You dashed towards the stairway, leaving a trail of dust behind you. What you didn't notice was that the person whom you bumped to this morning was near you, and he saw you perfectly clear.

_"Her again." _He thought as looked at the student handbook on his possession. It wasn't his; rather, it was yours, with the name _(L/N) (F/N) _handwritten carefully on the surface. He found it sitting innocently on the grass, maybe you dropped it somehow.

"Oi, Yukimura! We're going to leave you behind if you're so slow!" His friend, Shirosaki shouted.

"I'm coming." Yukimura replied, carefully putting the handbook on his pocket. _"I'll meet her again later, anyway."_

He made haste towards his group of friends, his face showing little emotions as usual.

* * *

After a somewhat exhausting trip to the highest floor of the tower, you looked for the door with a 'Board Chairman' nameplate stuck in it. Contrary to your belief that it wouldn't be an easy task (considering the amount of doors), you found the room quite easily. You were going to barge in, but then, you heard voices.

One that is Ibuki, one of another man's, and the other was a feminine one.

You leaned your ear to the door, concentrating so that you could hear what they were talking about.

* * *

Ibuki opened the door energetically. He was quite ecstatic, since he didn't have to leave the school. Those cases of children dropping out from this school was true, but that was because they didn't dare to take up the challenge to learn how to properly use their power. At least, that was what Endou told him.

"Uwah!" Yelled a familiar voice, the feminine voice laced in slight pain.

"(F-F/N)?!" Ibuki exclaimed in surprise.

"O-ouch, my nose hurts..." You said, rubbing your sore nose, "That was uncalled for, Ibuki!"

Ibuki quickly fell on one knee and inspected your injury; it was just a light bump to your nose, much to his relieve, "You being here wasn't exactly called for either, (F/N)."

"T-that's rude! I was... I was just... worried about you." You said, suddenly being self-conscious. Ibuki probably hates you now because of your sticking your nose to where it doesn't belong.

"..." Suddenly, Ibuki felt guilt stabbing his chest. You were only getting worried about him, and yet he treats you very badly earlier. "I-I'm sorry, (F/N)." He said slowly and softly, as an almost-invisible red hue tints his cheeks.

You then looked at him in surprise, and that surprised look quickly changed to that of a joyful smile, "It's fine, Ibuki."

"...(F/N)..." Ibuki said, his face now looking a bit happier. "Ah, you heard about what Chairman and I were talking about, weren't you?"

"...I did..."

"I see. We're going to have to part ways now, (F/N). Sorry, I couldn't keep you company from here on out." His voice seem to be a bit sad, you noted.

"It's fine, Ibuki." You replied, as you gathered your resolution, "I... I hung around you guys too much, I've been depending on all of you. Especially Minori... I should change and stand on my own."

"(F/N)..."

"And it's not like we wont meet again, right? We will still see each other outside of class..." Your voice cracked, much to your dismay. You will be strong... you wont feel lonely, right? Not inside the classroom with a tad bit too many students you don't know personally...

"...(F/N)," Ibuki said, "It's fine to feel lonely. It's fine to lean on us—your childhood friends—we're here for each other."

"Ibuki..."

At that, you leaned your head to Ibuki's chest, hugging him tightly, "Do your best. Even if the class would be hellish, please note that I will always be here, cheering you on." You said softly, almost unheard, "Don't overwork yourself."

Ibuki nodded, his hand shuffling your hair ever so softly.


	3. All His Fault

**I'm sorry for the long hiatus!**

**Psst, I'm actually in the middle of midterm exams, but yeah... Heh. By the way, if you have time, please check out 'Inazuma Review Initiative'. You can get the links in my profile; it's written in BIG BOLD WORDS, so I doubt you'd miss it!**

**Happy reading, then! Word count is 3,004!~ I'm 1,004 words over my quota ^q^**

* * *

Classes went by very slowly if you're not having fun, people always said. And you got to give props for them because it's _very true. _Without anybody to talk with (except occasional small talks with other classmates), you were bored out of your mind. Even though you still diligently took notes (you wont be able to face Ibuki and Minori if you failed your tests), you were still a bit skeptic on whether or not you could make it alone.

"Excuse me..." You suddenly heard a voice. It wasn't a familiar voice so you didn't know who it is, but you nodded and turned around anyway. Ah! It was the boy that was beside that Kariya Masaki, the boy who got into the Special Class along with Minori, Manabe and Minaho... what was his name...?

"I'm Kageyama Hikaru." He said, catching on that you were fumbling about his name, "May I sit beside you?"

"Oh, sure!" You replied. At least the seat beside you isn't empty right now. Truth be told, it was quite a huge shock that the seat beside you was empty after being used by two people. "I'm (L/N) (F/N)."

"Thank you, (L/N)-san," he said, "I was getting a bit lonely without Kariya-kun, the only person I know in this entire class, went to Special Class. I had just befriended him yesterday, and we parted on the same day."

You nodded at him, "It must be very hard on you."

"No... at least I have you now," he said, "We're friends, right?"

"...!" You smiled brightly at him, "Yeah!"

However, you didn't notice the blush that was spreading on his cheeks.

* * *

After the long-awaited lunch break, you walked back to your classroom along with your newfound friend, Kageyama. He was a very sweet boy. Kind and a bit shy, you clicked with him easily (despite you being a bit rowdier than him). You hoped that your friendship with Kageyama wouldn't be severed.

"Alright, class." Kidou said, whilst writing something on the blackboard, "Listen carefully. I will only be explaining this once." The whole classroom fell silent and Kidou looked satisfied. He then continued, "Everyday, after lunch, you will be having practical, element-based classes with different teachers. That said, you will be separated based on your element."

"Teach! Can I ask something?" It was the voice of an energetic boy—you remembered that his name was Ten-something. Ten...ko? Tennou? _Tenshi?_ Haha, nope. Oh well, you'll remember later, anyway.

"Sure." Kidou replied.

"Will the Special Class students be in the same element-based class as we are?" He seem to be quite ecstatic at the prospect of (perhaps) meeting his navy-blue haired friend.

"Sadly, no," Kidou replied, and the Ten-something kid sighed in disappointment, "Moving on. This element-based classes will teach you the basics of using your magic, whilst I'll be teaching you theories for written exam."

"I-I see..." Ten-something then sat back to his seat, whimpering along with his tiny friend.

"However, take note that although the written tests are important, the practical tests are also, if not more important than written ones," said Kidou, "You could see the student handbook for the map to your own class. Any questions?"

Nobody said a thing, and so Kidou continued, "Then, class dismissed."

Well. That was quite a quick introduction to this 'practical classes' your teacher spoke of... but the thing is, you've lost your handbook! How were you supposed to know where the classroom is?!

"Umm... (L/N)-san, aren't you going? Everyone's out already." Suddenly you heard a familiar voice; true, it was none other than Kageyama.

"Eh? Oh! Sorry, were you waiting for me?" You asked.

"Well, yes... too bad we're not in the same classroom. I guess we'll part every after lunch, huh?" Kageyama said as he chuckled and gave you a good-natured smile.

"Ah, that's true... the thing is..." You said, as you gave him an awkward smile, "I... kind of... lost my handbook."

"Huh?! You lost them...?" Kageyama asked, "That's quick! It's not even the fifth day of school or something."

"S-stop teasing me! I don't know... I think I dropped it somewhere..." You replied, your cheeks reddening.

"Hmm... should I go and lead the way to your classroom?" Kageyama offered.

"Oh, no! You don't have to go out of your way for me. Please, tell me the way and I'll get there myself." You replied hastily. However, your words were getting answered by Kageyama's unbelieving looks; it was as if he was saying _'are you sure you could get there alone?' _

"Kageyama-kun...! I'm sure I could!" You said, a bit louder than expected, with a cute frown (at least, that was what Kageyama thought, anyway) marring your features.

"Hmm, okay then! Here you go... I'll just write it in a piece of paper so you wont forget about it, alright?"

"Yes! Thank you!" You replied. A few moments later, you and Kageyama were walking together until there you had to split ways. Kageyama to the right, and you to the left. On your hand was Kageyama's neat handwriting on a piece of white, flawless paper.

_"Kageyama-kun is a very nice person," _You thought, as you checked your watch, _"...Oh no! A few more minutes until the class starts!" _That was the last thought you had, until your nice and pleasant walk broke into a sprint.

* * *

"Alright, is everybody he—" The calm, perfectly composed and charming voice was interrupted by a loud _BANG!, _caused by the door being flung open. There stood _you, _with your uniform all wrinkly, panting and wobbly from all the sprints you did in the past few minutes. _Curse the school for being too big! _Even after Kageyama gave you directions, you still need to turn around a few times!

"...Umm...?" You heard someone approaching you, their steps light and quick.

"A-ah, I'm sorry I'm late!" You said hastily, still trying to catch up with your breathing. The snow-white haired man in front of you just smiled. Somehow, his smile soothes you, in a way.

"Don't worry, just relax." Said he, as he helped you straightening your uniform. What a nice man!

"Fubuki, we need to start the class," said another man with long, blueish teal hair, "Miss, do you need help getting to your seat?"

"Kazemaru-kun, there's no need to rush!" said the man helping you earlier, "I'll help you to your seat! Let's go!" He held out a hand, which you gladly accepted. He then led you to an empty seat.

"Thank you, um..."

"I'm Fubuki. Fubuki Shirou, and that person is Kazemaru Ichirouta. We're your teacher for the practical classes."

"A-ah! I see! I'm sorry for being very unsightly..."

"It's fine," said Fubuki, "Let's start the class now, shall we?"

You nodded, but you were still uncomfortable due to the amount of stares you're getting. Damn, you need to stop daydreaming. But hey, at least you weren't late... not _that _late, anyway.

And then, Kazemaru coughed as he sent his thoughts to Fubuki, _"Fubuki, you need to stop spreading your pheromones everywhere!" _which was replied by Fubuki with an innocent smile. Kazemaru sighed afterwards, opting to just start the lesson in case Fubuki was planning on giving him a bigger headache.

"Alright, as you've heard, we're your teachers for the practical classes," said Kazemaru, "Now, let's start the lesson for the day."

"Alright everyone!" said Fubuki, "I'm pretty sure Kidou told you guys how to use the simplest spell, yeah? Now, we're going to step it up a notch!"

"..._Cough. _Just as Fubuki said, we're going to learn how to control your small cyclones." Said Kazemaru.

"Seems useless, yeah? But it's actually essential! If you can learn how to control the cyclones you made, that means your concentration is great!" Fubuki chimed in.

"Anyway, concentration is the number one key towards being a successful magician. Understand?" Kazemaru ended the quick introduction as he looked at his some enchanted (by Fubuki and himself) students, and some serious students.

"Now, let's begin!" said Fubuki, "Everyone, chant your spell!~"

Everyone began chanting their own spell, however, you then noted that there was someone that looks very _very _familiar within the mass of students... how could you miss him, really?! What with his _dastardedly _good looks...!

"Matatagi!" You called, smiling _very _brightly yet _very _awkwardly. Matatagi seems like he had noticed you ever since your 'flashy' entrance, but he kept quiet! What a jerk.

"Yo, (F/N)!" He replied. His seat was like two desk away from yours; how could you even miss him?!

...Well, maybe because of that teacher Fubuki who liked to spread pheromones _and _made you blush beet red until you felt light headed... b-but that's not the problem here!

"...Matatagi, that wasn't funny! You should've told me-"

"Ssh, the teachers are looking!" Matatagi said as he glanced at the two teachers, "Concentrate on your spell!"

"Fine." You said as you complied. Together with the others, you chanted the spell and summoned a small, green cyclone on your hand.

Fubuki and Kazemaru also chanted, but it seems they altered the chant a little. At least, that was what you think, since you couldn't hear them clearly from where you are.

"Hmm, it seems (L/N) knows that we've altered the chant!" said Fubuki.

You looked at him in surprise. How did... just... what...!

What is with this academy's teachers?!

"Don't worry! I'm not Kidou, I cannot read minds. It shows on your face, you know. Isn't that right, Kazemaru-kun?" Fubuki said as he smiled his usual charming smile.

"That's true," Kazemaru replied, as he nodded, "That's very observant of you. Very nice, (L/N)."

You blushed under their and your classmates' gazes. Geez, why do people like to look at you so...?!

"Alright, alright! Now, let us tell you why." Said Fubuki, "You see, because we're advanced magicians, it's pretty hard for us to summon small cyclones like yours."

"Yes. If we do not use our powers wisely, it might clash with yours and the whole room might be broken in the process," Kazemaru continued. "By altering the chant, we could minimalize the power we used. For advanced magicians, we don't actually have to do so, but it helps because it doesn't deplete our energy that much. Keeping up the concentration for minimalizing powers without altering the chant is very energy-consuming."

"I see...!" You said to yourself.

"But altering chants actually don't help much. Like _this,_" Fubuki then whispered the altered chant under his breath, and then a strong gust of wind blew, as a green cyclone, about three meters tall came into sight.

...Oh! So that was _why _the ceiling was so high! If that power went out of control... then... _gulp. _You don't think you'd want to imagine up until there.

"Though, if Kazemaru-kun or I messed up... well. That'd be a trouble, wouldn't it, Kazemaru-kun?"

"We're not supposed to mess up, Fubuki," said Kazemaru, "That's why there are _two_ of us."

"Hmm, that's true! Alright, we've digressed for far too long! Back to our magic now~" Fubuki said, as he twirled his fingers around, as the gigantic cyclone moved along in circle, like an obedient pet.

"Well," Kazemaru said, "It seems that Fubuki unintentionally gave you students an example of what we're going to learn." Everybody laughed, as Fubuki blinked in surprise. He himself didn't even realize his actions!

You smiled to yourself; the class' teachers seem to be very fun and interesting! Despite your earlier mistake, Fubuki doesn't seem to dislike you or anything...

"Eh? That looks easy enough!" Beside you, Matatagi said those words with his usual easy-going grin. You nodded at him. What could go wrong, anyway?

"That's true," You said, "But remember, Matatagi! Don't let your guard do—eh... did you hear about Ibuki?" Realization dawned on you that you were not in the same class as Matatagi. Chances are high that he hadn't heard about what happened to Ibuki earlier...

"Hmm? What happened to him?" Matatagi replied with another question. Well, it seems that you were right.

"Ah... actually..." You tried your best to summarize Ibuki's situation without leaving anything important; but of course you didn't tell him anything about your embarassing headbutt to the door and all those jazz after that...

"I see..." Matatagi said, "But don't worry, (F/N), as long as I'm by your side, you'll be fine!"

You blushed at his sentence; what was he implying?! B-but you guessed that it'll be fine anyway... Matatagi was always protecting you too when you two were just a child. You liked his brothers, too! You were just like a sister to them. "...I believe you, Matatagi," you said as you smiled a soft smile, "I can always count on you."

"Yeah! Of course you can. By the way, when will you start calling me Hayato?" He asked, his face full of curiosity and excitement.

"W-what!? Where did that come from...?!" You said as you held back a blush. C-calling each other with first name basis...! Y-you guys weren't even lovers or anything!

"Ee? Is it too much to ask...?" Matatagi gave you a look, "I thought we were close, (F/N)...!" he said, with a mock-hurt tone.

Somehow this conversation triggered _that _certain memory with Matatagi's brothers... you actually had wanted to forget it, but somehow it was stuck in your head, for years, even.

_"(F/N)-neechan...!" said Matatagi Shun happily,as he tugged on your sleeve. You were about ten years old then. You were still young, and so does Shun and Yuuta, Matatagi Hayato's brothers._

_"Yes, what is it, Shun?" You asked as you smiled back at him._

_"(F/N)-neechan, would you be our real sister one day?" Shun said, as Yuuta continued, "Yeah! We love (F/N)-neechan!"_

_"H-huh?! R-real sister...!? What do you mean?" You said, a bit shocked. Were they implying that they want you to... marry Matatagi?!_

_"Well... (F/N)-neechan is very kind! Big Bro loves (F/N)-neechan too, so it's fine, right..!?" Shun replied, with Yuuta nodding beside him._

_"B-but—huh?! Matatagi likes me...?!" You said, "No... must be a friendship kind of like... Right?"_

_"But Big Bro loves (F/N)-neechan! So... Nee-chan loves him, too, right?" Yuuta and Shun asked, as they gave you their infamous puppy eyes. "Well...?" Shun said. Damn Matatagi's impossibly adorable brothers...!_

_"Uh... that... um—"_

_"Oi, (F/N)!" said a familiar voice. It was none other than Shun and Yuuta's brother, Matatagi Hayato, also currently the person you were thinking about (because of the Matatagi Brothers' incessant plea). "Huh? Shun, Yuuta, were you playing with (F/N)?"_

_"Mm! We just asked (F/N)-neechan whether or not she—Mmph!" At that, you covered Shun's mouth with your hand, as you shook your head to dismiss anything Matatagi was thinking about. Unfortunately, Shun's got an ally!_

_"-...whether or not she wants to be our real sister!" Yuuta continued innocently, as he winked to Shun._

_"EH?!" Matatagi shouted, as he looked at you, his eyes wide._

_"I-I don't know anything!" You hastily replied, "It-it was Shun and Yuuta who-!"_

_"Hmm... that's fine," said Matatagi, cutting your words, "Well, what's your answer?" He grinned._

_"...Ma-matatagi!"_

_"Is it a' yes'?"_

_"I-"_

_"Or is it a 'no'?"_

_"—Stop it! I hate you, Matatagi!" You shouted as you ran away from the scene. Needless to say, Matatagi tailed you around for the whole day, asking for your forgiveness like a lost puppy._

That was your (very) embarrassing moment with Matatagi and his brothers... ugh. If only you could turn back time...!

"(F/N)? Hello? Anybody home?" Matatagi said as he pinched your cheeks. You abruptly pulled away, blushing. "H-huh? Why are you all red?"

"It's nothing!" You replied, a bit louder than expected.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure!"

Suddenly, you felt a hand patting your head from behind you. You turned around to see Fubuki smiling at you, and then at Matatagi—it seems that the smile for him is half-threatening; you didn't know why, but oh well.

"(L/N), Matatagi, is there anything you two would like to share with the class?" He asked.

"N-nothing... i-it's nothing!" You quickly replied. You have just realized that Fubuki's hand was still on top of your head and that it's... cold... it was as if his hand held no warmth inside them; you briefly wondered why. Fubuki was such a nice man, then why was his hands felt so... cold...?

"(F/N)? Are you daydreaming again?" Matatagi's voice snapped you back into reality. You looked around as you blushed, seeing that everyone's eyes are on you, _once again._

"Anyway, now that it's all settled... shall we continue the lesson?" Fubuki smiled at Kazemaru, who nodded in response.

"Let's start the lesson, then."

* * *

An hour had passed since the start of the lesson, and you have yet to be able to grasp the basics yet! Why is it so hard to just _concentrate?! _Fubuki said that it wouldn't be so hard, but you have yet to succeed even once!

"Man... this is impossible!" Matatagi said, "I've restarted my spell for like, a thousand times."

"That's exaggerating, Matatagi." You said, "But yeah, it's hard indeed..." No matter what you did, you just _can't _feel it.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew. It was a sudden and very strong that you almost, _almost _fell if not for Matatagi who held your hands in his.

"Th-thanks," You said, "But what was that...?"

"It seems that it's _him,_" Matatagi said, "What an interesting fellow."

"Who...?" You asked. You hadn't been able to see who he is because he was surrounded by lots of students who are now gaping in awe. "I'll go and see."

"Alright," Matatagi replied. After you left the seat, you turned around for a splitsecond to see Matatagi retrying his spells and each looking more frustrated than before. You couldn't help but to giggle, as you continued your way towards the mass of students.

Obviously, you hadn't expected that the person you'd met inside the sea of students was someone you had met...

...and your first impression of that person wasn't good, nope, _not_ _at all._


End file.
